


Meeting your boyfriend's parents is already terrifying. It's even worse when they are war heroes

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Super soldiers being super dads [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted jesse and Sombra, Dad AU, F/F, Fareeha loves her uncles, Highschool AU, M/M, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, kind of anxiety attack, meeting parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse had been dating for quite a while now and Hanzo still hadn't met Jesse's parents. But meeting your significant other's parents comes with problems, anxiety and stress.





	Meeting your boyfriend's parents is already terrifying. It's even worse when they are war heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGrumpyJournalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyJournalist/gifts).



Hanzo woke up with a stiff neck. He let out a long annoyed groan and hid his face in his arm. Genji and he had moved to the states around 4 months ago and until now, everything was actually going really well. He was scared at first, leaving their family in Japan forever, but now, he was happier than ever with their decision, the only problem that he thought was worth mentioning was that his bed in their small cheap apartment was the exact opposite of comfortable, but he would make do.

 

He really didn’t feel like standing up today, but when he heard his phone beep with a message his arm was gone from his face in a matter of seconds to check it. He unlocked his phone and saw a message from Jesse that made his mouth turn into a smile.

 

 **Jesse** | Good morning, pumpkin. You still up for dinner with my dad’s today?

 

Hano took a deep breath, he had to be honest and say that he was terrified of meeting Jesse’s parents. Jesse had insisted that it was okay if they postponed it if he was feeling antsy about it, but Hanzo was never one to back down from an invitation. And when Jesse’s dad’s said that they would like to meet him, he couldn’t exactly say no to them.

 

 **Hanzo** | Good morning to you too, and yes. I am still up for it

 

He quickly send the text and got up. They both had to get ready for school. As he passed Genji’s room, he knocked and opened the door to turn the light on. “Get up, we have to get ready,” the only answer he got was a groan from his younger brother and Hanzo had to smile at that. Genji was never a morning person.

 

Hanzo jumped under the shower to wash his hair, his hand trailing down his left arm, asking himself if he should wear something to hide the blue dragons trailing down his entire arm, or if he should show it. He would send Jesse a text and ask, he made a mental note of that and finished his shower.

 

He stood in front of his dresser, shirtless and with his phone in hand.

 

 **Hanzo** | Can I wear something short sleeved or should I hide the tattoo for now?

 

When he didn’t get a response from Jesse for a few moments, he typed out another message.

 

 **Hanzo** | Jesse please, I am desperate. Just tell me, I do not want to make a bad first impression.

 

He waited for a bit and tried on different shirts and sweatshirts. When he finally heard his phone beep, he let out a breath of relief.

 

 **Jesse** | No worries, sunshine. You can wear whatever, they won’t care

 

Hanzo texted back a quick thank you and got back to deciding his outfit. He settled on black jeans and a navy blue v-neck with am open sweatshirt over it. He was happy with the outfit and he realised that even if he wasn’t he didn’t really have time to change anymore.

 

“Genji! We have to leave!” he yelled through the apartment and to his luck Genji was already ready, wearing a black sweatshirt that was pushed up to his elbows, showing his green dragon on his right arm.  


“I’m ready, you’re being the drama queen,” Genji grinned out and when he was faced with an annoyed scowl from Hanzo he smiled at him happily. “Don’t worry Anija, they will like you. I mean they raised Jesse, how high can their standards be?” He joked and that joke got him a punch in the chest. He rubbed the spot that Hanzo hit pretty hard, but his smile was unbothered. “Just kidding Hanzo, I heard that Jesse’s parents are great. You don’t have to stress yourself.”

 

Genji’s words did calm him down a bit and Hanzo was able to take a calm breath. Before they both walked out, their backpacks over their shoulders to wait for the bus.

 

Hanzo knew that Genji thought taking the bus was stupid when both of them were fully capable of driving and they had a car, but Hanzo needed to remind Genji multiple times that even though they do have all those things, they weren’t really swimming in money anymore, with both of their jobs, they could just so afford food, they would never be able to afford the gas money that it would cost to drive to school every day. So they took the bus.

 

At first, they had been struggling with adapting to living paycheck to paycheck, but now they were basically masters of it. It was a big switch for them, coming from a rich family, to basically not having anything to your name except a well-kept family secret and a few clothes, but now they were doing well. Hanzo had met Jesse almost two weeks after they got to the US and he had not only helped them figure everything out, but he also made Hanzo fall hard for the brown-haired man, with a southern charm.

 

When the bus pulled up to the school, Hanzo already saw Jesse standing in front of the school talking to Fareeha. He smiled happily when he saw that other man, his hair pulled into a tiny ponytail, a flannel hugging his frame and laughing at something that his best friend said.

 

Hanzo got out the bus quickly, telling Genji to have a good day as his brother made his way towards Zenyatta, Genji’s best friend and crush, while he made his way towards Jesse.

 

When Jesse saw Hanzo he smiled happily, pulling him into a side hug to press a soft kiss on his cheek. “Morning sugar,” he whispered and Hanzo couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Good morning to you too, Jesse, Fareeha,” He smiled at the young woman in front of him, who was grinning.

 

“Fareeha here has to take care of the new exchange student today and she is falling apart,” Jesse told Hanzo. Fareeha boxed him lightly at that and turned a deep shade of red.

 

“I am not falling apart, just because a very beautiful Swiss girl is talking to me and following me all day doesn’t mean that my gay ass can’t pull itself together,” she mumbled and Jesse started to laugh. Hanzo started grinning too.

 

“Well, I wish you luck with that Fareeha,” he smiled and checked his watch. “We should head inside,” he mumbled sadly and gave Jesse another quick kiss.

 

“See you at lunch, Buttercup and don’t break your pretty little head about my dad’s. They are fine,” Jesse reassured him, before leaving Fareeha and Hanzo alone. They had their first class together, so they walked together.

 

“Soo, you’re meeting Uncle Jack and Uncle Gabe today, huh?” she asked him, trying not to overstep her boundaries. Hanzo was grateful for that quality in her, it was kind of why they were such good friends. She knew when to leave people alone, while also knowing when exactly to sweep in and save them from death.

 

“Yes, I do have to say that I am very nervous. I do not want them to have a bad impression of me,”

 

“Don’t worry about that, you make Jesse happy and they don’t care about anything else. I know you won’t hurt him and they will love you, don’t worry,” she gave him a reassuring smile, but it didn’t help much.

 

“Fareeha, you grew up with them, how are they? I mean what can I expect?” he asked while they slid into their seats of their trig class.

 

“Gabriel and Jack are probably the two most amazing people that I know,” she smiled out. “After they came home from the war, where they had to hide their relationship, because they were two commanding officers, they got married and bought a small house that they turned into a restaurant and after that took off, they adopted Jesse, even though the orphanage told them that they shouldn’t, he would be too much work, they said. But they never backed down from the challenge that was raising a small boy,” while she spoke about her uncles, her eyes shone in awe and Hanzo could tell that she had the highest admiration for the two men. And when Fareeha admired someone it was the highest praise that would ever receive.

“After that they adopted Olivia and well, to make a long story real short, they are the most amazing people that I know and they never give up,” she smiled happily and Hanzo felt a little calmer until the fear of not being good enough for Jesse boiled up in him.

 

“What if they think I’m not good enough for him?”  he asked sheepishly. Looking at her brown eyes, that basically radiated confidence.

 

“Hanzo, they will think you are good enough for him, don’t worry about that, okay?” She touched his shoulder and squeezed softly until Hanzo nodded softly.

* * *

 

School went fast that day, much against Hanzo’s hope. They met up at lunch after what felt like twenty minutes of actual class. Hanzo sat down next to Jesse, who also brought his lunch because his dad’s normally made a big breakfast in the morning and he would just bring the leftovers from said breakfast every morning.

 

“So, how was your second day at our school, Angela?” Jesse asked with a smile, that the Swiss girl gladly mirrored.

 

“It was nice, Fareeha here is really an amazing help,” she smiled at Fareeha, who was pretty red already. Hanzo wiggled his eyebrows at Fareeha who only reddened more at the action.

 

“And how was your day until now?” Angela asked Jesse and Hanzo who both started to talk about their respective classes and they fell into easy conversation until they heard someone call Jesse’s name from the other end of the lunch hall. The man in question turned toward the origin of the voice and his face cracked into a happy smile when he saw his sister make her way over toward their table.

 

“Heya!” Olivia smiled out and turned to Jesse. “Do you still have strawberries? I don’t have any today and Satya is going to sit on my table and I wanted to offer her-” she was interrupted by Jesse handing her his small box of strawberries that she gladly took. “Have I ever told you that you are the best brother in existence?” she grinned and ruffled through his hair before slowly backing up.

 

“Only every other day,” He joked at her and she laughed softly while making her way over to her table.

 

“Is that your sister?” Angela asked and Jesse nodded. “You two look absolutely nothing alike,” she mentioned, deep in thought on how that could be and Jesse smiled.

 

“That’s kinda the given when you are adopted, your siblings don’t really look like you,” he joked and Angela turned red.

 

“I didn’t know, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” she stumbled over her words and Jesse only laughed.

 

“No worries, I am very happy to be adopted, I couldn’t ask for a better family, you know?”

 

That made Hanzo smile. He hoped that he could one day, become a complete part of that family, and that was what was stressing him, he only had one chance for a first impression and he really didn’t want to blow it. He silently grabbed Jesse’s hand under the table and squeezed it, to which Jesse responded with a soft smile and his thumb drawing circles on the back of his hand. “You’ll be fine, sugar. I promise you,” he smiled and Hanzo’s doubts lifted.

 

They parted after lunch and met up after school on the parking lot. Jesse had insisted on bringing Hanzo home and Genji was driving home with Zenyatta. He had mentioned something about Zenyatta maybe staying over at their apartment that night and Hanzo had no problems with that, so he agreed and because it was a Friday, he wasn’t too worried about standing up in the morning.

 

As soon as they stopped in front of the apartment building, Jesse took his hand into his again. “I’ll pick you up at five thirty, okay?” Hanzo only nodded and pulled Jesse into a loving kiss. Jesse smiled happily, and Hanzo could do nothing but smile back.  
  
“So, when you come to pick me up will we immediately drive to your parents and I have to meet them because I want to, but Jesse I am so nervous,” he admitted quietly, holding his eyes fixed on the amber eyes of his boyfriend.

 

“I’ll be there and if you get too nervous, I’ll make something up so that we have to leave for a minute okay? My dads will understand,” he squeezed Hanzo’s hand.  


“Fareeha told me about your dad’s. They sound like amazing men,” Hanzo smiled softly and Jesse wore a proud smile.

 

“They are my heroes, Han. I can’t deny that,”

 

“I will try my best to make them proud of me too,” Hanzo said, before kissing Jesse again and opening up the door of the car.  


“I’ll see you at five thirty, cowboy,” he grinned and Jesse laughed.  
  
“See you then, Robin Hood,” that comment got Jesse a paper thrown into his face that Hanzo still had in his pocket.

 

After that, Hanzo went upstairs and sat down on his couch, thinking that maybe this wasn’t so bad and that he won’t get nervous later. He put on some Tv show and started working on his laptop until Jesse would come back.

  


* * *

 

Hanzo was so fucking wrong that he wanted to bury himself alive. It was five twenty-five and he was terrified. He kept pacing in his apartment and listening to calm music to calm him down a little bit. It didn’t work.

 

Jesse was already on his way, damn his over punctual nature. He tried to take deep breaths and the sound of the doorbell scared the shit of him. When he saw Jesse’s car outside he quickly pressed the buzzer to let the other man in and kept pacing.

 

“Hey honey, are you rea-” he stopped talking as he saw Hanzo pacing around the living room, his hair open and his hands shaky. “Oh Han, are you okay?”

 

Hanzo shook his head and Jesse came over carefully. “Is it okay if I touch you?” he tried carefully and when Hanzo nodded he pulled him into a loving hug. Hanzo reciprocated the hug quickly, holding onto Jesse as if he was a lifeline. “Are you that worried about it?”

 

“Of course I am, Jesse. Your parents are important to you and you are important to me, damn. I really don’t want to lose what we have because I’m an idiot, I mean fuck I love you so much, Jesse and I-” He stopped rambling when Jesse pulled away, that was when Hanzo realised what he had said.

 

“You love me?” he whispered and Hanzo stared back with wide eyes.

 

“Of course I love you, Jesse,” he said back just as quietly. “Is that a problem?” he added even quieter.

 

“Absolutely not, you know sweetheart I love you too,” he smiled and came closer to Hanzo and kissed him lovingly. Their kiss turned long and almost more desperate until Jesse pulled away. “As much as I want to continue that, my dad’s are waiting at home and I haven’t eaten since lunch, so would you accompany me to my house, my love?” Jesse asked, holding his arm out.

 

Hanzo took his arm with a smile on his face. “I would follow you everywhere, Jesse.”

* * *

  
  


A few minutes later, they stood in front of the door of the Morrison - Reyes household, hand in hand and Hanzo was trying to calm his breathing again. It wasn’t as bad as it was when he was at his place, mostly because Jesse was there. He helped him calm down a lot.

 

“You ready?” Jesse asked softly and Hanzo nodded. Jesse took out his keys and unlocked the door. “Dad, Papi we’re here!” he called in and Hanzo stepped inside. The house was everything he had imagined and also nothing like he expected. The house was painted with bright colours, contouring well with the mostly dark and black furniture. There were probably a hundred house plants and there was soft music playing in the background.

 

When they didn’t get a response from Jesse’s parents, they walked into the kitchen, where they found the two huge men dancing to a cheesy song from the 80’s. The worst was that Gabe was singing with it.

 

“I wanna be the only one to hold you,” he dipped Jack, who was a laughing mess in his arms. “I wanna be the only one to soothe you,” he sang out loudly, pulling Jack up again. “I wanna be the only one to love you, love you,” he sang as he spun his partner.

 

Jesse stood next to Hanzo, smiling happily. The two older men were too focused on their dancing to see their son and his boyfriend.

“You know, sometimes I remember that you two are literal war heroes and I think that that must have been a lie you told me,” Jesse grinned out and both of his parents stopped.

 

“Oh hi mijo,” Jack smiled out, as he saw Hanzo he straightened a little more. “And you must be Hanzo,” he walked over, hand stretched out and a happy smile on his face. “It’s nice to finally meet you too,” Hanzo took his hand and shook it. He looked at the two men, who were even taller than Jesse. Two huge muscular men that towered over people, of course, Jesse had to have the scariest dad’s on the fucking planet, who at the same time, sung old cheesy love songs, while dancing in the kitchen he thought and smiled at the thought of Jesse and him doing that one day.

 

“That’s my dad, Jack and that,” He pointed to the men who had the dipped the formerly introduced Jack, “Is my Papi Gabe,” the man gave a small wave before he quickly checked the pot on the stove.

 

Gabe gave a friendly smile after he grabbed the pot from the stove. “Livi isn’t here tonight, she’s at Satyas, so we’re having spaghetti. Why don’t you three go sit down? And introduce Hanzo to Senu, will ya Jesse?”

  
Jesse gave a quick fake salute and tugged Hanzo into another room, Jack followed them after giving Gabe a quick kiss.

 

Senu was sleeping on her bed and Hanzo gasped. He had seen pictures of Jesse’s dog, but he never got to meet her in person before, because she normally went to the restaurant with Jack to help him.

 

“Senu?” Jesse said and her head shot up immediately, her tail was wagging a mile a minute as she saw Hanzo who was holding his hand out for her to sniff. She walked up and pushed her head into Hanzo’s hand, who started petting her quickly.

 

“She’s lovely, isn’t she?” Jack smiled behind them and Hanzo turned around and nodded.

  
“She is, how old is she?” he asked, scratching her behind the ears.

 

“She is twelve now,” Jack said, his voice a little sad. She was already old and he didn’t know how long she would stay with them. “Do you have any pets Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo shook his head. “No the apartment my brother and I live in doesn’t allow pets. We did have a few pets back in Japan before we moved, but we couldn’t take them with us,” he smiled sadly.

 

“So, did only you and your brother move to the states?” Jack asked, sitting down on the couch opposite to Jesse and Hanzo took the hint to sit down as well.

 

“Yes, we didn’t have the best family, so we left them, Sir,” He felt Jesse take his hand and squeeze it, before sending a reassuring look to him.

Jack only smiled at him. “Please don’t call me sir, Hanzo. Not even our employees at the restaurant call me sir. It’s just Jack. I left that Sir behind me a long time ago,” Hanzo was grateful for the topic change.

 

“Jesse has never taken me to your restaurant, is it nice?” Hanzo asked and in that moment Gabe came into the living room. He pretended to be shocked by that statement and threw the dish towel from his shoulder into Jesse’s face.

 

“It’s very nice, but our Conejito here is afraid of his dad’s embarrassing him,” Gabe smirked out after successfully dodged Jesse’s attempt at throwing the towel back at him.  

“Dinner is on the table, by the way,” he smiled and Jack jumped up and followed his husband into the dining room.

 

Jesse got up as well and Hanzo stole a quick kiss from him, before moving to the dining room. They sat down and there was still silent music playing, which Hanzo was grateful for because it stopped the silence from getting awkward. He pushed his sleeves up to eat better and Gabe let out a low whistle.

 

Hanzo looked up in confusion before he realised that the man’s eyes fell on his tattoo.

 

“That looks great, where did you get that?” he asked and took another bite of his spaghetti.

 

Hanzo smiled. “I got it done while I was in Japan. My brother Genji has a similar one in green.”

 

Gabe wiped his hands off with his napkin and gave Hanzo a reassuring smile. “Could I see it?” Hanzo quickly nodded and took off his sweatshirt, revealing his arm to show that it snaked itself up to his shirt and went even further. He stretched his arm over the table so that Gabe could see it better.

 

“That is some gorgeous linework, it looks good on you,” He said friendly and Hanzo thanked him.

 

After that, they started talking about tattoos, about Genji, but Hanzo’s favourite thing was the stories about Jesse that they told him, even though Jesse hid his face in his hands.

 

It was already late in the evening when another story came up.

  
“So when Jesse was only with us for a few months, he found our dog tags from the army. He stole them and used to wear them every day. It was adorable,” Jack said happily and there was a smile forming on Jesse’s face as he reached towards his neck and pulled at the small necklace there, pulling it up to show the dog tags dangling from his neck.

 

“What do you mean used to, Dad?” he grinned and Hanzo could swear that he saw Jack wipe away a tear.

 

After their dinner, they continued to talk long into the night and when Hanzo said goodbye that night, both of the men pulled him into a hug and told him to come over at any time that he wants to. Hanzo thanked them for the offer and was happier than he could have imagined.

 

As Jesse drove him home, Hanzo grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “You know, when I woke up today I was terrified of meeting your dad’s, but Fareeha was right. They are the most amazing people in the world,”

 

Jesse only smiled back. “They made me who I am, they saved my life,”

 

“And for that, I still have to thank them,” Hanzo smiled, pulling Jesse’s hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles.

  
He hoped that in twenty years, they would be just as happy as Jack and Gabe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to TheGrumpyJournalist, because they send me the idea to this story.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)
> 
>  Yell at me on [tumblr](http://marveldevil.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
